


Six Points of Success

by varunani



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, also kinda ooc i'm sorry, ft. like.. . . . a two second fight lol, kinda tsundere bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varunani/pseuds/varunani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because kissing makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Points of Success

“Hey, Kou. You’re not still mad at me are you?” Kuroo’s bottom lip was slightly jutted out as he looked at his boyfriend, waiting for him to answer the question.

“No. Why would you say that?” Bokuto answered bitterly.

_Ah. He’s still mad. _“Really? Kiss me then,”__

Bokuto sputtered. “Why!?”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“No but-”

“Then I don’t see a problem here Kou,”

Bokuto puffed out his cheeks. He really wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Hmph, fine,” and so Bokuto grabbed his boyfriend’s face and placed a peck upon his lips. Not that Kuroo felt satisfied with that.

“Kou-ta-rou, that wasn’t a kiss. This is a kiss,”

Before Bokuto could retaliate, Kuroo had grabbed his face and kissed him on this forehead.

Then his left cheek.

His right cheek.

His chin.

His nose.

And finally, his lips.

Bokuto felt his face burn up with each kiss and softly pushed Kuroo away out of embarrassment.

Kuroo chuckled and leaned forward towards Bokuto’s face.

“So… Do you think you can give me a proper kiss now?”

**Author's Note:**

> 23DEC16 EDIT: i changed the last line bc it was disgustingly cheesy and it was bothering me. a lot. that's it lolol
> 
> this was hella rushed and not as cute as i would've liked it to be. this was also my first time writing a fic in like, four years. excluding that one creative piece i had to write for english but whatever. 
> 
> this was also inspired by bart and geo's 'five points of success' that i saw joe's vlog about tiff and casey's proposal video - hence the title. welp, i decided to call it six points of success because i included a kiss on the nose o u ob.
> 
> also may 19 was when casey proposed to tiffany and that day was actually their anniversary so, happy two month engagement / belated four or five year anniversary (?) to them!!!!!! 
> 
> [proposal video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQsALO1XKJk)  
> [five points of success](https://youtu.be/eLiEo7XNuZI?t=34m8s)


End file.
